Crucio
by Egleriel
Summary: Sequel to Imperio. Feelings and futures grow clearer at Grimmauld Place, but can Harry and Hermione take the pressure? Now Voldemort has mobilised his army, the question is: is the Order strong enough? Chapter 10 up!
1. Prologue & Chapter One: Confused

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CRUCIO  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PART TWO of the UNFORGIVABLE TRILOGY  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Prologue  
  
::::::-------------  
  
The story so far...  
  
Former members of Dumbledore's Army were chosen to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the rest of the school. Evil Voldemort plotted to kill his nemeses Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore through the Imperius Curse; Draco Malfoy placed it on Hermione Granger and Voldemort possessed Malfoy. She, however, threw the curse and began a romantic relationship with Harry, to Ron's disappointment.  
  
Embittered by their parents' master's failure, a group of Slytherins abducted Hermione and dragged her into the forest. Harry intervened, but was put under the Full Body-Bind before he could save Hermione.  
  
Just as Malfoy was about to kill her, Ron appeared and took the curse for her - much like a Muggle would take someone else's bullet. Everyone thought Ron was dead until he woke up in the hospital wing, just after Ginny's revelation of her brother's feelings for Hermione.  
  
At the end of term, O.W.L. results came out at last. Ron passed everything but did not do as well as he had hoped. Hermione came out with all O's except for an E in Astronomy. Harry did better than expected, gaining an O in Potions.  
  
During another careers consultation with Professor McGonagall, Harry hears her say it was a pity that Harry was perhaps the only student suited for becoming an Auror.  
  
Three days into the holidays, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville are called to see Professor Dumbledore. They are to be sent to 12 Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Neville doesn't know what's going on.  
  
---------  
  
This, the second and shortest part of the Unforgivable trilogy, is all about transitions and feelings. If you liked the more emotional parts of Imperio, you'll probably like Crucio. Why call it Crucio, though? It's kind of a torment of the heart and mind for a few characters. There's a lot of diary entries and stuff, but you'll see some more of Voldemort, too.  
  
---------  
  
:::::--------------  
  
Chapter One: Confused  
  
:::::--------------  
  
Five figures crumpled as they hit the ground. "Wh-where am I?" asked Neville tentatively.  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place," said Ginny. A grin spread across her face.  
  
"Done it up a bit, haven't they?" Ron commented. He was right.  
  
Candles in silver brackets on the walls softly lit the once-dark front hall. The dark panelling was still there, but the upper half of the walls had been painted dark blue. Ornaments like House-Elf heads on the stairs had been removed, replaced with portraits of cheery-looking witches and wizards and more lights. A long blue rug ran the length of the hall. At the end of it, a door burst open.  
  
"My babies!" Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron and Ginny had been swept up in a frilly tornado. "Arthur said it was best if you stayed but I said-"  
  
What Mrs Weasley had said, they never knew - she had just spotted Neville. "Now, who's this?" she said kindly.  
  
"Neville," he shyly replied. "Neville Longbottom."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked up and around, as though searching her head briefly. "Oh, yes," she said after a moment, realisation sweeping over her face. "Well, come on, then! We're just having supper."  
  
*****  
  
At the start-of-term feast, Ron always noted that Hogwarts food was better than his mother's. But still, a different comment was made after his first home-cooked meal in a while. Harry had to agree. There was something more personal about Mrs Weasley's dinners, even if they weren't as rich as those at Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't think I can get up the stairs," groaned Harry, sitting back in his chair. Moans of agreement came from all around the table, along with the scraping of a dozen chairs being pushed back. Mrs Weasley tried to hide her wide smile as she washed the dishes with a Scouring Charm. Everyone thanked her for the fantastic meal and headed sleepily upstairs.  
  
They reached the room in which Harry, Hermione and Ron always slept. Ginny and Neville came in, too.  
  
"Really though," said Neville, flopping onto the middle bed, "What is this place?"  
  
The others looked at each other, unsure of how much they should say. Then they remembered Neville's role in the DA and Harry began to explain.  
  
"Do you remember what happened in the Department of Mysteries last year?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Neville.  
  
"Remember the man who - who died?" The words were painful to say.  
  
"Yes. Sirius Black."  
  
"This is his house."  
  
"What?" Neville sat up. "I'm in Sirius Black's house? What'll Gran say?" he wailed.  
  
"She'll say it's the best place for you," said Ginny.  
  
"Sirius gave this house to Dumbledore-"  
  
Hermione's words were cut off by a series of shrieks from downstairs. "Blood traitors! Murderers of my kin! Get out! OUT! My no-good son! OUT!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Sirius' mum," said Ginny.  
  
"Shut up, you awful, awful woman!" Another voice was shouting in the distance.  
  
"Calm down, Molly," said a considerably less agitated voice.  
  
"That voice..." said Neville. "I know that voice..."  
  
"It's Lupin," nodded Ron. Neville's mouth dropped open.  
  
"So," said Neville slowly, growing more hysterical with every word, "I'm in Sirius Black's house with his mother and a werewolf!"  
  
"It's the headquarters for the anti-Voldemort movement," said Hermione. "And Sirius' mum is in a painting."  
  
"She drives my mum up the wall," added Ginny.  
  
"Snape'll be in and out," said Harry. Neville paled. "But don't worry about that, he'll be in the kitchen most of the time."  
  
Neville didn't look comforted. Just then, Mrs Weasley came in. "I've put your things in your rooms, dears."  
  
"Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, "where's my case?"  
  
"Oh, you're in with Ginny," she said. "All the boys in one room. Or rather, all the MESS in one room. Ron, if you ever leave your bedroom in that kind of state again I SWEAR I will take a Vanishing Charm to whatever's lying on the floor. That includes comics, sweet wrappers and clothes."  
  
Ron pulled a face as she left the room. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"  
  
"The Order," said Harry.  
  
"Are there any other teachers in the movement?" asked Neville interestedly.  
  
"Just McGonagall," said Ginny, "but she doesn't come to 12 Grimmauld Place."  
  
"It's called the Order of the Phoenix, by the way," added Ron.  
  
"Where'd they get that name?" chuckled Neville.  
  
"It was the name of the original group that defied Voldemort the first time," said Harry. Everyone else winced. "ALL our parents were in it."  
  
"Mine weren't," said Hermione. She looked slightly put out. It affected her deeply that she was the only Muggle-born in the group, but she always pretended not to care. Meanwhile, wonder lit Neville's face, marred only by the look of repressed pain.  
  
"My parents..." he began. Harry took a photograph off the bedside table. It was a copy of the one on the mantelpiece downstairs. He handed it to Neville, who stared at it for some time while the others commented on various teams' performance at Quidditch. 


	2. Chapter 2: Journals

:::::--------------  
  
Chapter Two: Journals  
  
:::::--------------  
  
NEVILLE  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I don't have a clue what's going on. One minute, I've got a letter from Gran saying I have to stay at Hogwarts as she's ill, next thing I'm in this old house with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, being taken care of by a load of You-Know-Who fighters who knew Mum and Dad.  
  
Oh, I wish I were to be an Auror. Madam Marshbanks told Gran I was only three points off an O in Potions! That's a comfort, it really is, but Snape only takes Outstandings into the NEWT class. Worst of all, he goes back and forth between here and Hogwarts! What'll I do if I meet him?  
  
Did I mention that this is Sirius Black's old house? There's a portrait of his mother in the drawing room and she does nothing but scream insults at everyone. And they're all talking about this mad old House-elf that supports You-Know-Who. Apparently, Sirius Black wasn't a Dark wizard at all, but his family were. I don't know.  
  
Harry showed me a picture of the people who fought You-Know-Who last time. Mum and Dad were in it. It must've been taken before I was born. It has that man in it again - the one that's in Gran's picture of my parents' wedding. He looks a lot like Mum, but nobody ever talks about him.  
  
I hope Gran's all right. Ron let me borrow his owl to send her a letter. His mum's really nice, and her cooking's much better than Gran's. We're going to Diagon Alley on Tuesday to top up our supplies. Mrs Weasley said that Hogsmeade is no substitute for the kind of variety you get in London. I think we're in London, because I saw a bus go by and it was going to Paddington Station, which Hermione says is in London.  
  
How'll Mum and Dad react when I don't turn up to visit them for Christmas? I doubt they'll notice, really, but I still like to see them. Now I think about it, this house belonged to cousins of the Lestranges. It makes me want to break something.  
  
They're the reason I wanted to be an Auror - to catch them, to beat them once and for all. If only I'd got the results! I wonder what everyone else is doing with the rest of their lives. Not that it's something you just ask a person.  
  
Too tired to write any more,  
  
NL  
  
+++++++++  
  
HARRY  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's good to be back. It feels like I've got Sirius here with me again. And I'm so happy to be in the running for Auroring! It seems like my destiny is to get rid of Dark Wizards, or die trying. What am I on about; it is - Trelawney's first prophecy. But even before that, I don't think I could have done anything else.  
  
I wonder what my parents did for a living. Why haven't I thought about this before? Being in the Order, I would have guessed that they were Aurors, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, Lupin, Snape and McGonagall are all teachers; Mr Weasley works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office; Dung Fletcher does something or other at the Ministry, too; Sirius was a - actually, I don't know what he did, either. I must ask Lupin about that.  
  
I wonder what Lupin does when he's not here. He'd have a job going undercover - Ron just asked me something - unless he's out recruiting werewolves, but I doubt that. Wonder what Hermione and Ron want to do. It's not like the Muggle world - wizards just don't talk about careers. It's a real taboo, like Voldemort's name. I'm glad Hermione is using it.  
  
This whole girlfriend thing, it's confusing. I'm still not sure how it changes our relationship, other than snogging. Ron - does he feel left out? Neville wants to go to sleep so I'll have to blow out the candle.  
  
Harry P.  
  
+++++++++  
  
RON  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
How am I going to stick it? Cooped up here with my family, the lovebirds and Neville? I mean, I'm happy for them - I really am, but it's easier for them to escape for a lovey-dovey moment at Hogwarts. Here, it's different.  
  
Harry's musing - he just said he had to ask Lupin about 'that'. He says 'careers'. Like he needs advice. He was born to be an Auror. Speaking of jobs, Mum keeps asking me what I want to do. Truth be told, I wanted to be an Auror as well, but that's not exactly going to happen.  
  
I had thought about going into the Ministry, but after the whole Percy thing I don't think Mum and Dad will encourage that. Oh, by the way - Dad put some sort of charm on the house; this alarm that tells us if someone visits the Burrow. Mum said it went off yesterday. Percy came home, but there was nobody there. Bill said it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back, once Fudge saw You-Know-Who in the Ministry. It's only taken him six months.  
  
I was thinking about doing something like Bill, working for the bank. He said they don't like paying wizards a lot of money - goblins are just like that, so it's something you do for love of the work, not for money. He's stopped giving Fleur 'lessons'. They're going out properly now. Mum's not pleased. She said that Veela are nothing but trouble and that he should cut his hair. Bill said she's only a quarter Veela and that he likes his hair the way it is. He's started locking his bedroom door in case Mum tries to give him a trim when he's asleep. Wouldn't put it past her.  
  
Fred and George are coming round tomorrow, for Christmas. They're doing really well out of their joke shop and apparently Zonko's are getting desperate - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are putting them out of business! Dad said they've stopped wearing those hideous dragon hide coats (thank God).  
  
It's good to be back, though. Neville's mumbling about something. Gotta go.  
  
Ron  
  
+++++++++  
  
Coming up next: The Girls' Diaries.  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3: Diaries

Lala123: Thank you!  
  
SiriusWolf: You probably should read Imperio, but thanks for the review!  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Three: Diaries  
  
::::::-------------  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can hardly believe the changes around here. The whole house feels so roomy now. I wonder what's happened to Kreacher. I must ask Mrs Weasley tomorrow.  
  
Nobody has even mentioned Voldemort in ages. I'm worried. And what Dumbledore said today: the school is likely to be attacked! I tried talking to Ginny about it, but she says she's almost asleep. I think she was lying - sleeping people don't let out occasional sniggers and I've never yet met anyone who sleeps with their diary.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Hermione S. Granger  
  
****  
  
GINNY  
  
Crap, I just dropped my diary. Everything's fallen out . . . look what I found:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HIS EYES ARE AS GREEN AS A FRESH PICKLED TOAD/ HIS HAIR IS AS DARK AS A BLACKBOARD/ I WISH HE WAS MINE/ HE'S REALLY DIVINE/ THE HERO WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LORD.  
  
135 CHARACTERS @ 1 KNUT EACH = 4S 28K + RHYME @ 10 KNUTS PER SCHEME = 6S  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's the order form for that singing Valentine I sent Harry in first year. How stupid was that? Then again, Lockhart was always a bit thick, I think - even before Ron's memory charm.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry. Hang on, I'll replicate my diary entry from that day:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry has got to be the best-looking boy in school. I mean, his hair is just so cool - that mussed-up look is completely in this spring. And his glasses make me melt!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear God, that was sad. I've moved on. Or have I? I don't know. I still kind of feel all tingly when he looks at me, but I don't - run away or anything. Who am I kidding? He'll only ever see me as a friend. Ron's kid sister. It's not fair.  
  
GW  
  
P.S. Three years getting over Harry and I think I fancy him again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coming up:  
  
Christmas  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Day

Thank you, everyone who reviewed! I nearly cried!  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Four: Christmas Day  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"No! No! You can't have-" Harry blinked. "Morning, Ron."  
  
"Get up!" said Neville.  
  
"It's still dark out," Harry moaned and wrapped himself in the covers again.  
  
"It's Christmas!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
It took ten minutes of wheedling; ripping back duvets and threats of cold water before Harry finally gave in.  
  
"Not like I can get back to sleep anyway," he laughed.  
  
The other occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place were sitting around the Christmas tree, watching the door for the boys' arrival.  
  
"Right," began Mrs Weasley briskly. "Ron, this one's from your dad and me." She handed Ron a lumpy package. Seeing Ron's face falling, she added, "It's not maroon."  
  
Harry received a box of Honeyduke's chocolates from Hagrid and a huge carton of Every Flavour Beans from Ron. Hermione, resigned to the fact that the boys didn't want educational gifts, bought Harry a booster pack for his Broom Servicing Kit and a book about vintage broomsticks. After thanking Mrs Weasley for his jumper and showing Mr Weasley how to work his new Gameboy, Harry rushed upstairs to retrieve the presents he had neglected to put under the tree.  
  
Ron loved his set of Chudley Cannon replica robes; Hermione seemed over the moon with her phoenix-feather quill ("I'm saving this for my N.E.W.T.'s," she said); Ginny kept thanking Harry for the new diary and Neville- Harry had difficulty parting with Neville's present: a photo album with pictures of the Longbottoms. Remembering how much he had appreciated the album Hagrid had given him in first year, Harry took out almost every picture in that book that featured Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was at a loss for words. He gave Harry a very quick hug and ran upstairs, while Harry recalled his own speechlessness on receipt of his album.  
  
The Weasley twins arrived around noon, bearing large boxes of samples from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Tonks was thrilled with her box and declared that she would be recommending the shop to all her friends.  
  
But the most special present Harry gave that day was not to any of his schoolmates; it was to Lupin. Wrapping paper was sorted or given to Crookshanks for shredding; the tree was robbed of its chocolate decorations and the whole house was testing gifts and preparing for dinner. Lupin was sitting reading a book when Harry came to meet him.  
  
"Here," said Harry, setting the wrapped box on the arm of the chair. Then he turned and went back to his room. Sitting on his bed, Harry wished for Moody's magical eye to see Remus' reaction.  
  
He had only wrapped that one that morning. It was the Marauder's Map, in an ornate, custom-made gold frame bearing an entwined wolf, stag, dog and rat.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas dinner was truly spectacular. It couldn't rival the scale of Hogwarts' Yuletide banquet, but it was not less tasty. Many members of the Order dropped by, while others Disapparated to be with family.  
  
Tonks, Kingsley and Mundungus all left at eleven and the latter returned just in time for the truly superb chocolate pudding. Moody and Lupin departed at three o'clock to visit family.  
  
Between dinner and bed, there was little activity at the headquarters of the Order. Harry and Hermione were washing dishes by magic while Ginny and Ron wiped down the counters and table. Neville was boiling the kettle for a dozen cups of tea when he let out a wail and fled the kitchen.  
  
Ginny stuck a confused head into the doorway, watching him race down the hall. Turning to her bemused friends, she shrugged; turning to the fireplace Ginny promptly dropped the rag she was holding.  
  
"Weasley!" shouted Severus Snape's frustrated head.  
  
"S-sorry Professor Snape," whimpered Ginny, still shocked.  
  
"Get your mother immediately!" he snapped. "It's urgent."  
  
Ginny scurried off to fetch her mother. The others found it excruciatingly difficult to continue working with the suspense of Snape's message. At last Mrs Weasley appeared.  
  
"Severus?" she said, seemingly surprised at his presence.  
  
"Molly, has Professor Dumbledore arrived yet?"  
  
Mrs Weasley's face brightened. "Albus is coming? How lovely-"  
  
"I have news," interrupted Snape, "On a rather ... pressing ... issue." It was quite clear that he did not want the teens to hear him; from the urgency of his voice it seemed vital that Dumbledore heard this news straight away.  
  
"I-"  
  
"It cannot wait!"  
  
Just at that moment, a loud popping noise was heard in the hall. Looking round for the first time, Mrs Weasley noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the room.  
  
"Go on upstairs," she said anxiously. "Go."  
  
It was the kind of voice only a fool would back talk. They raced upstairs to speculate on this latest development - and find a means of eavesdropping. 


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Evening

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Five: Christmas Evening  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"What're we going to do now?" whined Ginny, throwing herself down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Nothing we can do, really," Neville said making a motion somewhere between a nod and a shrug. "Though I would like to know what's going on."  
  
"Me too," said Harry. "What's Snapey got to say, I wonder?" **[;) ears91]**  
  
"You're forgetting something," said Ron cryptically.  
  
"What?" snapped Hermione. "This is hardly the time for riddles, Ron."  
  
"Fine," Ron retorted. "No need to be so touchy. I looked through those sample kits Fred and George gave us; they include the new version of Extendable Ears. I don't know how it works, but they kind of ignore walls and floors. It's like making a hole in the floor. Mum hasn't worked out a way to get around THEM yet."  
  
There was a pause, followed by a scramble to get out their new gadgets. Less than a minute later, five slender peach strings were pressed to the floorboards.  
  
"... don't see how it'll help," said Mrs Weasley crossly. "It's not as though-"  
  
"Three people are missing, Molly and we don't know why," Snape interrupted sharply.  
  
"You never said who they were, Severus," said Dumbledore.  
  
"One from three Houses. Susan Bones, Stewart Ackerley and Cho Chang."  
  
"No Slytherins?" Mrs Weasley's voice was sharp.  
  
"No."  
  
Even from one floor up, the silence sounded awkward.  
  
"Any ideas on how they got in?" said Snape.  
  
"Must've been an inside job," said a new voice as a door slammed shut.  
  
"You've heard, Alastor?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Enough of it, anyway. Now, let's start with you, Sn-"  
  
"Do not cast suspicion where it isn't due," said Snape coldly. [;) MGS2]  
  
"I concur," said Dumbledore. "We must summon the entire Order. A council. If they have managed to infiltrate the school, it is only a matter of time before we are besieged; Hogwarts could not withstand such an attack."  
  
"It's not the idea of spies that worries me," said Moody. "It the fact that Voldemort thinks he's strong enough to take you on, Albus."  
  
"Now, what do we have here? Eavesdroppers on a private conversation?"  
  
They looked at each other; those last words hadn't come from the Extendable Ears. Slowly and fearfully, they turned round. It was Tonks.  
  
"If you wanted to listen in, you should've told me. Your room's right above the kitchen. I've had to put up with that echo in the pantry."  
  
"But you're in the Order," spluttered Ron, seemingly amazed that adults also broke rules. "You can just go join in!"  
  
"Not really," shrugged Tonks. "Those ones are all senior members - I'm just Tonks."  
  
"Oh, Nymphadora!" called a voice upstairs. Tonks' eyes widened.  
  
"My mum," she said, looking positively horrified.  
  
"Time for your bath, Nymphadora!" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Nymphie!"  
  
Tonks' face snapped into an unreadable expression between rage, annoyance and amusement. Sticking her head into the hall, she yelled, "DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"  
  
Cackling with satisfaction, the Weasley twins Apparated in the room. "Worry not, friend!" said Fred in the same high-pitched voice that had called for Tonks, "'Tis only us!"  
  
"Just testing the Mum-Mimic 1.0," chuckled George, his voice unchanged. "Name the person whose mother you want to impersonate, then talk into it. We got the idea from an old Muggle spy film. Magically enhanced, of course."  
  
"Ooh," said Hermione, "was it that James Bond one? 'Diamonds Are Forever'? My mum loves that one!"  
  
"Muggles, Dentists and Jeeves Bond fans," sighed Ron. "What AREN'T your parents?"  
  
"They don't read fantasy novels," suggested Hermione.  
  
"And they don't get crushes on Gilderoy Lockhart," Harry sniggered.  
  
"Which is more than can be said for SOME of the Grangers!" added Ginny. The three burst out laughing. Hermione looked indignant, Neville seemed confused and the Weasley twins were busy demonstrating the 'user- friendly' controls of the Mum-Mimic 1.0 to Tonks.  
  
"This really isn't the time," said Hermione. "We should be focussing on how we can help them!"  
  
"Who, your parents?" said Ron.  
  
Hermione's eyes flared and narrowed in a way that shut up even the twins. 


	6. Chapter 6: Deciding

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Six: Deciding  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"All right then, Hermione, Miss-Let's-Save-the-World," sneered Ron, "What do you propose we do?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment. "We gather up Dumbledore's Army and..."  
  
"And what?" snapped Ron. "Take on You-Know-Who by ourselves?"  
  
"If that's the plan," said Neville quietly. "I'm in."  
  
"Don't be thick, Neville, it's a stupid plan," said Ginny savagely.  
  
"I don't hear YOU coming up with anything better!" said Hermione heatedly.  
  
"Enough!" said Tonks.  
  
"I wonder who the spy is," Neville mused.  
  
"It's a Slytherin obviously," said Ron automatically.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" said Tonks.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not a Gryffindor, is it?"  
  
"Says who?" Tonks had her hands on her hips. "I was a Hufflepuff, but that doesn't make me a suspect!"  
  
"Ravenclaw or Slytherin, then," conceded Ron.  
  
Tonks gave an exasperated sigh. "You applying to be an Auror?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. You've entirely the wrong frame of mind for it. Too bigoted."  
  
"Bigoted!" shouted Ron. "What are you on about? I don't go around killing Muggles or anything!"  
  
"But we don't talk to them, do we?" said Ginny quietly.  
  
"It's not like we have a reason to!"  
  
Fred looked up from his corner. "What about the time mum's cousin Paul invited us to his son's Christening?"  
  
"What about it?" demanded Ron.  
  
"We didn't go," said George.  
  
"That's because he's an ACCOUNTANT!" sighed Ron.  
  
"So?" said Hermione. "My uncle is an accountant."  
  
"This is different!"  
  
"How?" said Tonks. "How is disliking Slytherins any different from disliking Muggles?"  
  
"You just don't get it!" shouted Ron and he stormed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"It's useless," sighed Hermione, "but it's the best plan we have."  
  
"There's not enough of us," said Harry. "Seven."  
  
"Oh, there'll be others," said Ginny dreamily.  
  
"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Luna will want to go, and I know Ernie Macmillan will be interested because he's just broken it off with Susan."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "and Hannah Abbot is going out with Stewart Ackerley, so she's definitely in."  
  
"And the Creeveys will follow #you# anywhere, Harry," laughed Fred.  
  
"Most of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, too, I'd say," commented George.  
  
"We only want those who are totally willing," Harry reminded them.  
  
Everyone reflected for a moment. "Bill and Charlie, certainly," said Tonks, "and probably some of the more junior members of the Order."  
  
"Are we even sure where we're going?" said Neville.  
  
"Azkaban." Hermione's word hung heavily in the air, like a floating drop of lead.  
  
"It's definitely-"  
  
"Yes, Neville. Definitely."  
  
There was another heavy silence.  
  
"I suppose we'd all better go to bed," said Harry. "We can plan it all in the morning."  
  
Everyone muttered in agreement. As they said their goodnights and were getting up to leave the room, the door swung open. It was Ron.  
  
"Everyone needs to get out!" he said desperately.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death Eaters - they're here - they-"  
  
"How can there be Death Eaters here?" scoffed Ginny. "It's protected!"  
  
"Not any more." Ron was deadly serious. "There must be a spy."  
  
"Where are the Death Eaters?" said Tonks.  
  
"Outside. They can't see the house, but they've put a Non- Apparition jinx on the entire square! We're stuck!"  
  
Neville was completely reassured. "Dumbledore will sort it out."  
  
Someone downstairs screamed. "MY CHILDREN HAVE COME HOME AT LAST!" screeched Mrs Black. "THEY WILL PURGE THIS PLACE OF THE SCUM THAT INFEST IT! YES! THEY HAVE FINALLY COME FOR ME!"  
  
---------------------  
  
That chapter sucked, but it's going somewhere... 


	7. Chapter 7: Portus

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Portus  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Everyone was on the upstairs landing when Dumbledore scurried up the steps and into the hall.  
  
"What are we going to do, Albus?" whimpered Mrs Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore did not reply. Instead he lifted a candlestick and held it against his wand.  
  
"Albus, don't!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "What if it's intercepted?"  
  
"It's a risk we shall simply have to take," rumbled Dumbledore. He glanced up at the students. "Portus."  
  
Instinctively they descended the steps. "I thought you said-" began Harry.  
  
"I was wrong," said Dumbledore. "The school is not safe, but it is less dangerous than this place. Now, everyone take hold of the Portkey." They obeyed. "You too, Fred, George."  
  
The twins spluttered incoherently for a moment, but were silenced by their mother's look.  
  
"I need you two to do some detective work," clarified Dumbledore. "I will tell you about it later. Three, two, one..."  
  
---------------------  
  
That chapter sucked, but it's going somewhere... 


	8. Chapter 8: Volunteer Work

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Eight: Gathering  
  
::::::-------------  
  
The moment Harry's feet hit the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, he raced up to his dormitory and began ripping out the contents of his trunk.  
  
"What're you looking for?" asked Neville, arriving a few minutes later.  
  
"My DA Galleon," said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Did you spend it?"  
  
"I hope not, Neville."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as the floor became increasingly obscured by Harry's belongings.  
  
"Harry?" said Neville.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this an Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
Harry stopped. He vaguely recalled tossing the Cloak a few minutes ago, but it had been absent-minded.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Why?"  
  
"My dad had one just like it," said Neville softly. "Finest Demiguise hair."  
  
"What's a Demiguise?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's a sort of gorilla thing," muttered the other boy, "that can turn invisible when it wants to. These cloaks are made of Demiguise pelts."  
  
"How'd you know that?" frowned Harry.  
  
"I use mine a lot, too," grinned Neville. "And Hermione does a lot of homework in the library. Don't tell her."  
  
"You're cheating off Hermione?" cried Harry.  
  
"No!" said Neville, shocked. "I just read over her shoulder. D'you really think Snape's thick enough to believe I use the word 'erroneous'?"  
  
"Suppose not," said Harry, returning the smile. "I'd better get back to-"  
  
"No need," shrugged Neville. "Your coin was wrapped up in the Cloak."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, Neville."  
  
***  
  
Noon on St. Stephen's Day. Most students were still asleep, but not the DA. They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, awaiting the reason why they were forgoing their extended lie-in.  
  
"Something's happened," said Harry. "Something bad."  
  
"What is it?" groaned Lavender.  
  
"There's been a break-in," said Hermione simply. "Three students are missing. Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Cho," said Michael Corner.  
  
"Stewart," muttered Hannah Abbot.  
  
"Miss Bones," said Ernie anxiously.  
  
Harry nodded. "We're going to do something about it."  
  
"What?" scoffed Seamus. "Take on You-Know-Who?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said!" said Ron.  
  
Harry ignored him and began to pace in front of his seated ranks. "I won't force anyone to come along. This is a purely voluntary - thing. It's not for the weak at heart, and not for anyone who wants to get out of school. Chances are, not all of us will survive. It's not a decision to be taken lightly."  
  
"Spit it out!" said Zacharias.  
  
"Shut up!" roared the Gryffindors.  
  
"We're going to Azkaban."  
  
A hush settled over the group. "Why?" said Padma Patil. "Why Azkaban? What good will that do?"  
  
"It's Voldemort's headquarters," snapped Hermione. "Why else would we go there? To see the sights?"  
  
"This is a joke," said Dean Thomas, looking hopefully from face to face. "Nobody's that thick..."  
  
"It's no joke, Dean," said Ginny coldly.  
  
"Course not," said Seamus. "It's suicide, that's what it is."  
  
"Call it what you want," said Harry impatiently, "I'm not making you come. Now, anyone who's got the heart to rescue their friends from the jaws of death, come to the front. If you don't, then leave. We have a lot of planning to do."  
  
Slowly, one by one, members of the DA stood up and stepped into place behind Harry. Only Zacharias was left. "You're all bloody mad," he said, staring from determined face to determined face. "Mad. Not one of you'll get out alive. I've had enough. I'm off."  
  
"Fine," called Ron, as the door banged shut. "You've been a right little snot since Day One. See if we care."  
  
"But we do care," said Harry darkly. "We're twenty-five half-trained teenagers against about a hundred full-grown Dark Wizards and Voldemort."  
  
A few people were looking uneasy. "I'm not going to make you stay," said Harry. "It's your choice."  
  
But then a voice behind Harry said, "We're all in it for the long haul, Harry. We'll follow wherever you lead."  
  
Harry blushed, nodded and clapped his hands. "Right," he said. "Where's Azkaban?" 


	9. Chapter 9: The First Wave

::::::::::---------------

Chapter Nine: The First Wave

::::::::::---------------

The Dark Lord glared into his scrying mirror. It was not made of glass, but was a smooth basin hewn of granite, evoking the ancient witch-queens of old. At first the clear water reflected only the skull-like face; then the vision changed, the face became a hood and mask.

"I trust all goes well?"

"Of course, my lord," assured Lucius Malfoy's voice. "They are trapped like rats."

"And Dumbledore?"

Malfoy hesitated momentarily, but the translucent image shimmering in the air beside him was scarcely less terrifying than being in the same room as the Master. "Yes, my lord. But we fear his attack: it will surely come soon."

"Do not fear the old man," sneered Voldemort. "Have I not proved my power to be far beyond that of your senile sage?"

"Of course, lord," Malfoy uncharacteristic anxiety amused his master, "but we have not your power."

"Strength in numbers, Lucius. I expect results. Bring me Granger, and perhaps the Weasley girl for good measure. Kill the rest. Do not allow even one to escape."

"No, my lord." But the misty apparition was already evaporating. Malfoy regained his composure. "Reductors on my word!" The Death Eaters in the square snapped to militant attention. Malfoy paused for effect. "Now!"

A hundred jets of red light sped towards the fence between 10 and 14 Grimmauld Place. There were a number of thuds and crashes. "Now!" Splinters drifted from thin air. "Now!" And there it was: a house, its decrepit façade pitted and pockmarked from the curses, its defences weakened. "Now!" Walls crumbled.

The time had come for the first wave of the Dark Lord's attack: first he would crush the opposition, then enslave those left behind. "Charge!" A hundred sets of robes swept the grimy pavement, a hundred wands held at the ready.

And then the front door exploded.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Plans

::::::::::---------------

Chapter Ten: Final Plans

::::::::::---------------

"What're you all looking at me for?" asked Hermione, startled. "_I_ don't know how to get to Azkaban! No-one does!"

"Really brilliant plan, Hermione," Ron sneered. "Such planning! And how were we going to get there, brooms?"

"Actually-" began Hermione.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one!" cried Ron.

"I don't know what you're all bent out of shape about," said Neville quietly, "but I think we'd all appreciate it if you stopped criticising and came up with an idea yourself."

"Well... I don't-"Ron spluttered.

"Shut your mouth, then!" said Neville, red patches on his cheeks. Everyone was rather taken aback. Most had never seen one of Neville's rare displays of spirit. "Carry on, Hermione."

"Well, erm, I thought we could try the Floo Network. We'd just have to step into the grates and say, 'Azkaban'. Problem solved."

A mutter of approval flickered through the group.

"Not very exciting," shrugged Michael with a feeble grin.

"Exciting?" It was around then that Harry snapped. "_Exciting_? Do you all think this is a joke? We're talking about _Azkaban_, not bloody Hogsmeade! We're trying to save them! And if you're too busy sniping at each other, or worrying about how dramatic our entrance is, then you can leave! All of you."

"Harry," reasoned Ginny, "He was only joking."

"Shut up Ginny," said Harry dismissively. "Well then, where's the nearest fireplace?"

He stalked off to the other end of the library, leaving stunned students in his wake, including Ginny, who looked wounded to the core.

----------------------------

The battle raged in 12 Grimmauld Place. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had knocked twenty Death Eaters unconscious. Tonks was down, so was Kingsley. The rest were firing down from the first-floor landing. But the Death Eaters kept on coming.

----------------------------


	11. Chapter 11: Floo Bug

::::::::::---------------

Chapter Eleven: Floo Bug

::::::::::---------------

Harry strode all the way to what should have been the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office. Umbridge, in her haste to leave, had left a pot of Floo powder on the mantelpiece. He chucked a handful of it into the fireplace; it burst into green flame.

"Wait, Harry," cried Hermione, grabbing his arm suddenly. "There's an anti-magic field over Azkaban – we won't be able to use our wands!"

"Then neither will they," said Harry. The light of adventure smouldered in his eyes. He fished for his wand in his pocket, raised it and said, "_Accio sword_."

The air around him began to shimmer. _Oh no,_ he thought, realising what he'd done. He went pale. "DUCK!" he screamed. They did, as a sword came flying, point-first, through the door and stuck quivering in the wall where Harry's hand had been. "Whoops," Harry whispered as they shakily picked themselves up off the floor.

Harry tugged the sword from the wall then hopped right into the fire. "Azkaban prison!" And in a whirl of flame he was gone.

A stunned silence followed his disappearance. Glances flicked from the fireplace to neat hole the sword had made in the wall. "He's mad," said Ron, dismayed. "He'll never get out alive."

"What do you mean, 'he'?" demanded Hermione.

"We can't go! I mean, it's one thing for him – he's Harry Potter. Everything always works out all right for him-"

Hermione slapped him hard across the face. Ron's jaw dropped and for a moment everyone thought he might hit her back.

"What-" he began.

"He doesn't ask for it," said Hermione quietly, her voice shaking as it rose in volume. "He would give anything to have your life. But he goes on, and he does what he thinks he has to do. And _you_! You're a friend until he does something that might endanger you. You'd let him go on alone, to save your own skin! Who does _that_ remind you of, Ron Weasley? You've changed, and _not_ for the better!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and followed Harry into the fire. "Azkaban prison!" she cried. Fire rose and twisted around her; when it died down she was gone.

The next to go was Neville, then a steady stream of students evaporated through the fire. Ron just stood there. The mark of Hermione's hand went from red to pale and red again as rage and humiliation filled Ron. Soon he was alone at last.

It was bad enough that Hermione had chosen Harry over him, worse that she knew how he felt, and- the way she had spoken to him... he had never heard such contempt in her voice. She'd sounded so betrayed and disgusted, every word she spoke was like another slap, as though he was lower than dirt. And she'd compared him to Wormtail, he knew, even if it had gone right over everyone else's heads.

He took a deep breath and moved into the dying fire.


End file.
